Lester Hallowsby
The mugshot seems to be bad because I wanted to make sure that the crystal on Lester's staff glows on studio with this effect shown in the photo here. Anyways, enjoy. Description Lester Hallowsby is the brother of Orenmir Hallowsby and the Indarian Legion's vice-leader, whose only purpose in his position is to make sure his brother's plan goes well. Unlike his brother, he does not seek for vengeance from his father's disappearance (the citizens confirmed that he was alive) but instead sought out to follow his brother's footsteps for world domination through the summoning of the Lich. He possesses an extraordinary power through his Inveridium FoF, which can be shown by the ancient clockwork-like staff the one his father used to hold in his days. Appearance Lester is a 23 year-old man wearing a dark-grey leather coat along with a winter-looking military uniform, only accessible to the high ranks. His weapon was his father’s ancient steampunk-looking staff enhanced with a shadow crystal on the top of it, containing Inveridium Flames Of Fate. Background Lester's backstory was like Orenmir in a way that affected his life greatly which led him to the dark path towards the Indarian Legion’s creation. After a recent event that involved a citizen uprising against their suburb, Lester explained to his brother about their father being “gone” already when in fact he could still be alive. His brother, upon hearing the news, became angered about this witness and swore to eliminate any citizen that stands in his way (and anyone who wishes to join him is spared for life). At the same time, Lester and Orenmir decided to go on a journey themselves to form the Indarian Legion, except that they are missing a few members so they decided to go far and wide to find some members to recruit. Flashing forward to the present time, Lester is now the official co-leader of the Legion and is often seen as being serious in his job. He can be really harsh due to the fact that he does not want anyone in the Legion joking around (well, except for a few moments when banter was allowed). And if that happens to be a joke or something offensive (in worst cases), then he can eviscerate anyone off of the earth regardless. Nonetheless he is a great co-leader in the Legion, and does not often think about vengeance after his father’s loss unlike Orenmir. (he was gone from the suburb but is actually confirmed to be still alive) Personality Lester Hallowsby is an authoritative figure for the Indarian Legion as its vice-leader, who leads the troops in orderly fashion. He is a tough and serious general of his troops despite lacking in physical strength. However he also has a few negative traits to his personality, such as cruelty, deception (or lies) and vengeance after his father got injured in a mob attack at their suburb. Like his brother Orenmir, he thinks that his father had died from the mob attack and therefore placed a sort of belief on his brother that their father is already dead, which caused Orenmir to swear to bring vengeance upon the people of Barrigon. The staff he possesses was from his father’s old collection of ancient staffs and weaponry, and managed to grab one off his shelf before the mob of citizens attacked. Moveset Active Special Attack Moves Table This table is for the Lance Knights' list of possible special attacks only. All attacks have an equal chance to occur at a probability of 1/5 (20% each). Avian Fighter's Special Attack Moves Table Upgrades Boss Fight "That's it...I'll let my brother get the better of you! Prepare to witness my source of untold power...! (Hold on, they might have knew that already....why would I say that...)" - Lester's battle quote with a bit of thought going into his head. Boss Health: 212,350 (increases with the number of players in the server) Relationships Orenmir Hallowsby - He is well-known to be Lester's brother who is attempting to secure a spot in world domination with the Lich after their father disappeared, and Lester has been following his tracks ever since. Since then, he does not feel vengeance nor sorrow for his father's disappearance. One of these examples is that he shows loyalty to his brother after he became leader, supporting him to complete the task. Gelmurk - Lester follows him around as an advisor to him, taking suggestions and ideas in every step of the way. In the battle at the Stone Spire, he can be seen assisting him for a defense position outside the Spire when Caleb and his crew (the FDC) have entered his arena. This further proves that his assistance and his courage to lay down his own life at the battlefield made him at least a bit courageous, but what do you expect he's a villain. Carmyn O'Hagan - Lester sees her as a talented student upon teaching her how to effectively use the flame itself. He is responsible for giving her advice and criticism to help her improve her skills. Trivia - After Lester was defeated in battle, he told Gelmurk that he had to run back to his brother since he had lost but he tripped almost halfway down the stairs. At the same time, a shadow portal appeared under him, dragging him to the realm in which Gelmurk calls "the Shadow Realm", which is like the darker version of the Underworld. - Lester was the man responsible for training Dayren, Irigus, and Alden to hunt down Kiridai and his new "friends". He is also somewhat related to another relative of his named Ciaran Sainson. - In Gelmurk's defeat, it was claimed that he and Lester will return to the Overworld again at a different time. Orenmir Hallowsby's fate was remained to be unconfirmed. - How do I even measure a damage per tick properly. Just so I don't make things too chaotic. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rufu Beater Category:Inveridium Users Category:Indarian Legion